Stranded
by Kathrin656
Summary: Daisuke's class goes on an excursion. But the trip doesn't go as planned and now Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark and Krad are alone on an deserted island. What could possibly go wrong?
1. About

**Authors note**

I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic :P

This is a rewrite of my old story, I wasn't quite happy with the old version -it had way too many errors, it was not realistic and characters weren't behaving like they were supposed to. I did some research about survival and shelter-building so hopefully I'll be able to write more realistic story this time. I'd also like to ask people who read the old version not to spoil the story for new readers ok? ;)

I will update after I get at least 2 reviews for newest chapter. (I do this because when I don't get any reviews I feel discouraged and I learned a lot from my readers about how to write so now I'm able to write better stories which means a lot to me and I'd like to ask my readers to keep teaching me these things so that one day I'll be able to write even better story than this one)

So that's about it, I hope you'll enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>About the story<span>**

Title: Stranded

Summary: Daisuke's class goes on an excursion. But the trip doesn't go as planned and now Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark and Krad are alone on an deserted island. What could possibly go wrong?

normal talk

'thoughts' (Dark and Krad can hear these)

_'mental link'_ (Dark talking to Dai,Krad talking to Satoshi)


	2. Chapter 1

"Daisuke?... Dai are you awake? You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!" Emiko yelled from downstairs. "I should've put some traps in his bedroom, that always wakes him up on time." She sighed watching Daisuke as he 'flew' down the stairs and quickly put on his shoes.

"Aaaa its not my fault for having to stay up late every night!" Daisuke yelled back and ran outside. 'Darn it why do these things always have to happen to me?!' He whined looking at his watch. 'I won't make it in time!'

* * *

><p>"Hey Riku did you see Daisuke around?" Takeshi asked the red-haired girl who was staring out the window.<p>

Riku looked away from the window. "No, why do you ask if he late or something?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

Takeshi crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "Dunno, he looked kinda off yesterday so I'm worried." He sighed. "And here I though I'll be able to copy his homework." He mumbled.

Riku ignored the last part and looked outside again. "I hope he's not sick or anything."

Just then Daisuke came running into the class-almost tripping in the doorway. "I MADE IT!" He collapsed on the floor panting.

"And to think I was worried. He was just late again, good thing teacher hasn't arrived jet." Riku sighed.

"Hey Daisuke! How dare you make us worry like that you airhead!" Takeshi "teleported" next to Daisuke and started strangling him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I don't care! If you came on time I could've copied your homework now I don't have enough time to do it!"

"That's what you're worried about?!"

"What else would I worry about?"

"Cold..."

"What are you mumbling about?! Speak clearly!"

Satoshi shook his head 'He could at last try to get here on time.' He though. _'Oh but its more fun this way don't you agree Satoshi-sama?'_ Krad snickered. Satoshi watched Takeshi strangle Daisuke for a while then opened his book, they had a test today and even though he didn't really need to study -since he already knew all the answers- he decided to read it once more as he didn't have anything better to do. Satoshi never really liked the school or his class, it is too noisy not to mention there is way too many annoying people in it, Takeshi Saehara for example -always sticking his nose in his job. Then there were the Harada twins. Okay maybe Riku wasn't that annoying if we forget all these times she panicked when she forgot her homework or that they had a test. On the other hand Risa was most annoying creature in the world, no, the universe! She always tried to chat with him even though it was obvious he had other more important things to do, not to mention that annoying high-pitched voice of hers and her obsession with Dark. Even Krad said that he might just as well stop chasing Dark and leave her to do all the torturing for him.

He wished he could just skip school but his step-father wouldn't allow it and wasn't it his wish to try going to school and live normal life? If one can call this normal life. 'I wish there was someone who could've hit me when I said I wanted to go to school!' He sighed flipping the page. _'Hmm?'_ Krad looked at his tamer confused. _'Satoshi-sama, I thought you liked going to school?'_ He asked and Satoshi glared at him. _'Apparently I was wrong.'_

"Hey Niwa-kun!" He heard Risa call and winced. 'Why does her voice have to hurt so much?!'

Deisuke almost jumped out of his seat. "H-H-Harada-san?!"

_'You're blushing.'_ Dark snickered evilly. "I'm not!" Daisuke yelled at Dark forgetting to use his thoughts to talk to Dark and not his mouth -especially in front of other people.

"You're not what Niwa-kun?" Risa asked confused.

"a..em...I...am...eh...j-just!" Daisuke tried to quickly think of some good excuse but his mind went blank.

_'Oh my, my If she keeps talking like that everyone in the class will get a terrible headache.'_ Krad snickered evilly. 'Doesn't that include you too?' Satoshi asked him. _'Satoshi-sama have you forgotten? The one who's in charge of the body has to deal with the pain, in other words you are the one who should be worried.'_ If Satoshi was able to he would have shoot Krad right here and now.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late." Teacher walked into the class wearing her usual cheerful smile. "I have great news for you all!"

Satoshi looked up from his book at the teacher. 'You do?' He thought sarcastically -for Satoshi it was "his teacher+good news=bad news." most of the time.

"I moved your test to next month-"

Everybody in the class stood up and started clapping and cheering, except Daisuke who studied hard for this test and knowing he'll have to study again didn't sound that good to him.

"-since in 4 days-" Teacher continued. "We are going on an excursion to the 5-star hotel and school is paying the whole trip!"

Everybody stared at her for a few seconds not believing their ears, as soon as everyone checked if they're dreaming the whole class started cheering again. Satoshi just looked down at his book again. 'Though so...'

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Daisuke called out checking if the entrance floor's going to fall down.<p>

Kosuke came from the living room and took Daisukes bag. "Welcome home, Emiko put all traps in your room so you don't have to worry." He said. "Come, the dinner's ready."

'Yeah that makes me feel better.' Daisuke though sarcastically and followed his dad to the living room. "Guess what, my teacher said that the whole class is going on an excursion to an island in 4 days." He sat on his seat at the table. "We'll be staying there for a month or so."

"That's quite on short notice." Kosuke pointed out.

"mhm... but the school is paying for the whole trip so I guess its okay."

"Ok, oh yea teacher said you need to sign this." Daisuke handed his father a piece of paper. "I won't be able to go otherwise."

Emiko walked over to the table and took the paper from Daisuke. "I'll take care of that, you however better plan what to pack." She said. "Now go to you'r room and make a list of what to pack and what you're missing so I can buy it."

"What about dinner?"

"Later. Thief always has to be prepared so you better do it right or else I'll plant traps all over the house 24/7!"

"Awe" Daisuke got up and went upstairs. He was about to open the door of his room when he remembered that his mom had put traps all over it. 'Crap...I've got to get rid of these first.'

* * *

><p>Satoshi opened the door of his house (mansion) and walked upstairs to his room. Tossing his bag in the corner he threw himself at the bed. '<em>Shouldn't you be packing?'<em> Krad appeared beside his bed. Satoshi sometimes wished that Krad hadn't figured out how to separate from him. "I'm not going." He turned away from his curse. Krad leaned over him to look at his face. "May I ask why?" He asked.

Satoshi sighed "Like you don't know." He replied and got up.

"Everybody else is going." Krad sat down on Satoshis' bed. "Your teacher said the whole class must go because you'll have some classes out there. Biology and history I think." He said.

Satoshi ignored him and turned on his computer. Krad stared at him annoyed. "It will effect your grades." He tried.

"Not really." Satoshi sighed.

Krad laid on the bed "Your father won't be pleased to hear that." He said. "He will make you go, so why complicate things when you know you can't get out of this?"

Satoshi remanded silent. What Krad said was true, he will have to go even though he didn't want to. He simply didn't understand his father, why did he care sooo much about his relationship with class? He turned to look at Krad who was looking at him obviously awaiting an answer. "Fine I'm going." He said and turned away.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for the first chapter, don't forget to leave review and see you next time :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Satoshi stood on the dock looking at the gigantic ferry that was supposed to set sail in less than half an hour and carry them to the island where they are supposed to spend one month...one. whole. month. Just thinking about it made Satoshi sick.

Teacher said that they will spend all their time learning about different species of plants and their uses as well as history of the island but everyone knew they'll spend more time running around having fun than actually learning anything. Satoshi sighed, took the handle of his suitcase and followed his classmates and teacher inside. He suddenly heard someone calling his name in the distance, turning around he saw Daisuke running after them. _'Late as usual...'_ Krad commented. Satoshi ignored the voice in his head and greeted his friend. "Hello Niwa."

"Ah hi, sorry I overslept, good thing you guys didn't leave without me." He laughed.

Riku -who was standing few feet away from them- crossed her arms on her chest. "Why does he always have to be late?" She mumbled. Risa giggled and said. "That's Niwa-kun for ya."

They all went inside the ferry and after leaving their stuff in their rooms most of the class went outside. Satoshi thought of staying in his room but he decided that he'd rather listen to his annoying classmates than his curse -who was asleep at the moment.

Satoshi walked outside and looked around the deck, he chose to stay next to the fence away from others. 'The ship hasn't even moved and I'm already bored.' He thought looking down at the water. _'Storm is coming.'_ He heard his curse yawn. Satoshi looked up at the sky confused. 'Don't be stupid, there isn't ONE cloud in the sky.' Krad shrugged. _'That doesn't mean there won't be, weather can be quite unpredictable.'_ He said and went back to sleep.

"You OK Hiwatari-kun?"Daisuke appeared next to him.

"Yea." Satoshi answered and continued staring at water. After few minutes he felt that the ship started moving what made Daisuke lose his balance and almost fall over the fence into the water. Satoshi grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Be careful." He said. _'I wish he fell.'_ Krad mumbled. 'I though you were asleep.' Satoshi glared at him._ 'Why are you so cold, Satoshi-sama? Its not like I did anything wrong, I'm just trying to chat with you.'_ Satoshi had to give a lot of effort to keep himself from strangling his curse. 'No but you will soon, I'm surprised that you didn't push Daisuke over the fence already.'_ 'I didn't find it necessary, who knows if I wait a bit he might spare me the trouble.'_ Krad snickered. _'Just look at him.' _Satoshi frowned and tried to ignore his curse.

Krad stayed silent for a bit._ '_Satoshi-sama, i_f I promise that I'm not going to do anything will you relax a bit?'_ He asked suddenly. 'Like you would give up trying to destroy Dark!' Satoshi yelled. Krad simply shook his head. _'Feel free to think what you want but I'm telling you that I won't do anything to Dark or his host until we get back from this trip'_ He said.

Daisuke was watching Satoshis' face the whole time he was arguing with Krad not sure if he should say something or not._ 'He is talking to him.'_ Dark said. 'Yea' Daisuke leaned a bit to get better look at Satoshis' face. "Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi shook his head and looked at Daisuke. "hmm?"

"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing important." Satoshi answered quickly and looked away.

They continued staring at the sea for a while then the silence was broken by loud growling. "Ugh I'm hungry." Daisuke sweat-dropped. "I'll go get something to eat want me to bring you something too?" He asked.

"No thanks." Satoshi watched as Daisuke walked away and sighed. 'Finally some silence.'

_'I wouldn't relax just yet if I was you.'_ Krad smiled evilly.

'What do you mean?' Satoshi asked confused.

"Hi Hiwatari-kun!" Risa suddenly appeared behind him.

"H-Harada-san." Satoshi's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He turned around to look at her and smiled...well tried to. 'I hate her.'_ 'Mmmm...I'm glad I don't have to deal with her, well good luck Satoshi-sama.' _'You evil bastard!'

"Was Niwa-kun here? Riku said she saw him with you a while ago." Risa asked.

"He went to get something to eat." Satoshi answered pointing at the door that led inside. 'Go away!'

"Oh ok I'll go look for him." She turned around and skipped away.

"phew." Satoshi turned around. 'I wish she would just leave me alone.' He stayed there thinking. By the time Daisuke returned it was already getting dark and most of his classmates went inside. The only ones who stayed outside were him, Takeshi and Riku.

"Sorry I ran into Harada-san and I kinda lost track of time." Daisuke laughed pointing at Risa who ran over to her sister showing her the necklace. "She lost her necklace and asked me to help her look for it." He explained. "Huh? It's starting to rain." Daisuke looked up at dark clouds holding out his hand.

Satoshi saw thunder and after a few seconds the rain grew worse. "We better get inside." He said.

They turned around and as they were about to walk over to the doors a great shadow came over them. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see a giant wave that was looming over the ship. He quickly grabbed Daisukes' hand and made a run for the doors. "RUN!" He yelled.

Risa and Riku-who were taking photos not too far from them heard Satoshi scream and noticed the wave. "AAAAAAAHHhh!" They screamed and started running.

"Ouch" Risa tripped over the rope and fell. "Riku!" She creamed in panic.

"Oh no Risa!" Riku was about to run back but Daisuke held her back.

"You get inside I'll get Harada-san." He pushed her towards the door and ran over to Risa.

"Ah! Saehara stop that!" Riku pulled Takeshi who was trying to get a picture of the wave towards the door.

"Hey!" Takeshi yelled at her but after he saw how close the wave actually was he decided to shut up and follow her.

Their teacher opened the door and started calling them. "Get inside!" She pushed Takeshi-who stopped just next to her to take his photo- in and looked around to see if there was anyone left. She was about to yell at Niwa and Risa to hurry when the wave fell over the ship.

"Watch out." Daisuke grabbed Risas' hand just before the water pushed them against the fence. Risa screamed again and started crying. "Come lets hurry inside!" Daisuke said and pulled her up.

They ran next to the teacher who sighed in relief when they ran inside and closed the door. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Yea." Daisuke collapsed on the floor. "Phew, that was close."

Suddenly a sailor came running to them. "Quick everyone follow me!"

"What's going on?" Teacher asked.

"The ship is sinking we need to get everyone to the Lifeboats hurry!" They all started running after him. Their whole class was already in boats and there were only two left. Rest of the staff -except two men that were lowering the boats- took the first one while Harada twins, Daisuke, Satoshi and their teacher took the second.

They were able to lower the first boat into the water without problems, but as Satoshi was about to enter the second boat, the rope gave up and they all fell down into the water.

Water was freezing cold and Satoshi could feel his body giving up. But he ignored it and kept swimming until he found Daisuke. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. There was a big piece of wood floating near them and Satoshi pushed Daisuke onto it. He was about to climb on it too but another wave pushed him down under the waters surface. When he finally got to the surface again he wasn't able to see Daisuke or the boats any-more just the pieces of wood and other things from ship floating around him. He felt Krad taking over his body and urging him to climb onto the plank that was floating close to him. 'STOP IT I MUST FIND THEM!'_ 'Don't be stupid! You can't find them in this weather, they could be anywhere. You'll never find them!'_ He didn't want to admit it but Krad was right -there was nothing he could do except climb onto the plank and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>And things are starting to get interesting, I hope I didn't make any big mistakes hehe ^^<p>

Well hope you like it, thanks for the rewievs and don't forget to leave some for this chapter :D


	4. Chapter 3

Daisuke woke up to the sound of waves and singing birds. He though he was in the hotel and what happened to the ship last night was nothing more than an awful nightmare. But if he was in the 5-star hotel, why did he feel cold and wet and why the hell would they leave him lying on the sand?! Wait... sand?

He slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"We stranded here few hours ago -I think- after that creep pushed you onto that wooden thingy." A familiar voice behind him answered his question.

Daisuke turned around to look at Dark who was sitting next to him. "Whah...Dark!?" It took him few minutes to remember that Emiko had found a way to separate them and now Dark could go out whenever he wanted.

"What?" Dark asked confused by his hosts' reaction.

"I forgot we can separate now." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

-smack-

"OUCH!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Satoshi was walking around the beach on the same island Daisuke and Dark stranded on trying to figure out where exactly he was -and Krad was following him- When he woke up he was hit by the rain of questions. "Satoshi-sama are you ok? Are you hurt? Cold? Hot? Hungry?" and so on. He was barely able to get Krad to stop with the questions and even then his curse refused to go away and was now following him around.

Satoshi noticed that the island wasn't inhabited by any humans, well at least he though so since he couldn't find any traces of them and we all know that if the island was inhabited he would have found at last some garbage, everything he could find were planks and ropes from the ship. He decided to leave them on one small island to which he could easily walk to through the water. It was a great place to set up a camp and he doubted any animal would bother trying to get there. Now all that's left was to try to find out if someone else stranded here with him -even though he knew chances of that happening were very very low- and finding food.

Satoshi walked around some giant rock and looked up at the mountain that was on the island, he was able to see waterfall from where he was standing. 'At last I don't have to worry about fresh water.' He thought. He suddenly heard someone shouting in the distance and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. His jaw almost fell to the ground when he saw Dark and Daisuke arguing not too far from them. Satoshi rubbed his eyes, did he just get bit by some poisonous bug or something? He must be hallucinating because there is no way-

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Krad yelled at them.

-that they were really there- He still couldn't believe it, maybe his curse had gone mad too?

Daisuke yelped and turned around. "Hiwatari-kun you're alright!" He said and was about to run over to his friend but Dark stopped him. "Dark? Wha-" He followed Darks' gaze. 'Oh, yeah Krad, of course.'

Satoshi too looked at Krad who seemed a bit nervous having everyone glare at him, but he reminded silent.

"Daisuke what are you doing here?" Satoshi sighed and walked over to them surprised when Krad didn't follow him or try to attack them.

"I got stranded here after you saved me, thanks by the way." Daisuke smiled.

"It seems we are both stuck here."

"With them." Daisuke pointed at Dark and Krad.

"Yea..."

"What do we do now?"

"Well..." Satoshi started explaining Daisuke what he heard about survival and what their next move should be.

Dark wasn't too interested in all that so he examined Krad. He was expecting his other half to launch at him every second now, but nothing happened. Curiosity got the best of him and he started to slowly move forward to Krad, acting like he was examining island.

"What do you want thief?" Krad growled at him when he got close.

Dark closed remaining few feet between them. "Just wondering why you aren't trying to kill me or Dai, I mean one could expect something like that from psycho like you!" Dark prepared for the impact expecting Krad to jump at him and try to strangle him, but nothing happened. He slowly walked around his other self.

"If we were to run into some wild animals you two would be a good 'distraction'" Krad smiled evilly.

"Ouch, that's cold." Dark laughed.

Krad was starting to get really annoyed by Darks' attempts to get him to attack. He promised Satoshi not to hurt him but if Dark keeps this up its going to get ugly. "Will you stop that?!" Krad yelled as Dark started poking his shoulder.

"You're not your usual self." Dark said bored.

"Dark leave Krad alone or you could lose your head!" Satoshi yelled at him.

Krad simply moved away from his other half and walked over to Satoshi who raised a brow at him.

"Da fuck is wrong with him?" Dark wondered.

* * *

><p>"Whoah! You found a lot of stuff Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said and started looking around the moment Satoshi showed him the island. He picked a few planks that were still in good shape and put them aside. "These could be really useful for building a shelter." He picked few pieces of rope and put them aside too.<p>

Satoshi sat next to him. "I was thinking about using these for the floor, and these-" He pulled some stakes from the pile. "could be used for the roof, they are long enough and they seem pretty strong."

"We could find some big leaves in the forest and use them for roof too." Daisuke suggested.

"Good thing the ship was well made." Dark grinned. "By the way aren't you taking this a bit too seriously? It looks to me like you're planing a life here."

"We are, there's no knowing how far off course we are. Since I didn't see any islands on the map I'm pretty sure we are way off course which means help isn't coming anytime soon." Satoshi explained.

"I hope everyone else is ok..." Daisuke looked at the sea. 'Who knows if they're still alive.'

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry." Satoshi tried to comfort him even though he too was worried about everyone... a bit. "Come on lets split the chores, there's so much to do." He said. "And we need some food, I haven't eaten anything in two days."

"Two days!?" Dark stared at him shocked.

"I don't eat much -it weakens Krad."

"Its all day every day war between the two of you huh?" Dark sweat-dropped.

"You shouldn't do that, its not healthy." Daisuke said worried.

Satoshi shrugged. "Anyway you two build the shelter, Niwa I will show you how to do it-"

"Why him?" Dark asked insulted.

"Because you're not reliable, Mousy, and if you built it I definitely wouldn't sleep in it." Krad said from his place under the palm few feet away from them.

"Really?! Ok then I'll build it hahahaha!" Dark laughed and Krad glared at him.

"Okay Krad come with me." Satoshi ordered not sounding too happy about it. He'd rather go alone but he couldn't leave Krad alone with Daisuke and Dark- especially Dark. "We will try to find some food and firewood as well as water and something to cover the roof." He quickly showed Daisuke how to build a shelter and went with Krad to the 'main' part of the island island to search for anything useful.

* * *

><p>Well here's the new chapter, I know I said I won't update until I get reviews but meh I felt like writing this so yay XD I'm kinda bummed about noone saying anything about the last chapter but one can't get everything they want.<p>

Hope you liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review and see y'all soon :D


	5. Chapter 4

"So how do we do this?" Dark asked after Satoshi and Krad left.

"Take this-" Daisuke handed him a stick he sharpened using a pocket knife Satoshi gave him. (Good thing he always carried it with him) "-And use it to dig holes here-there-next to that rock and there." He showed Dark the places.

"Why?" Dark asked confused. "Please tell me its not going to be a pit latrine."

"A pit latr-? Wha-? NO! We will put these poles there -they will hold the shelter up." Daisuke explained.

"Ooooo, ok I'll do it." Dark nodded and went to do his job. "What will you be doing?" He asked.

"I'll try to make the floor, and a base for the roof -I'll need you'r help with that one though."

"Of course you need my help, you guys would be lost without me." Dark made a 'heroic' pose and laughed.

"Yea, yea, sure, whatever" Daisuke sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forest...<p>

Satoshi sighed disappointed, so far he wasn't able to find any fruit or animals -which was kind of a good thing because he really didn't need any more wild beasts chasing after him, Krad was more than enough.

He was about to turn around and head back when he noticed some coconuts on the palm few feet away from him. 'Lucky!' He came closer and examined the tree -it was quite a long way up. 'Unlucky' He sighed and looked over his shoulder at his curse. "Can you fly up and get them?" He asked.

Krad looked at the palm then at his wing and shook his head.

"Why not?" Satoshi asked annoyed.

"I hurt my wing, I can't fly." Krad answered.

"How did that happen?"

"When I saw this island in the distance I tried to carry you here but since I was too weak -wonder who's fault that is-" Krad asked sarcastically earning an annyoed look from his tamer "-I crash-landed into the forest." He explained.

Satoshi stared at him for a while then turned around. 'Great.' He sighed and took off his jacket trying to think of the safest way to climb.

Krad looked at his tamer trying to figure out what was Satoshi trying to do, then he noticed Satoshi measuring the tree. "I'll catch you if you fall." He said.

"Not gonna count on it." Satoshi growled. "Now go away!" He waved his hand trying to shoo Krad away.

Krad crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree. "Are you sure you don't want me around, Satoshi-sama?" He asked.

Satoshi frowned. "I've been sure ever since we first met!"

"Are you really sure?" Krad repeated his question raising a brow. Satoshi turned around and glared at him. "As you wish, but don't blame me if something happens." He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later...<p>

"I found some berries, I'm not sure it they are eatable so lets just give them to Dark and wait a bit." Krad laughed evilly and walked over to Satoshi who was filling an pot they found on the beach with water from the river. Krad waited for his tamer to start yelling at him for even daring to suggest such a thing, but all he got was an annoyed sigh. "Satoshi-sama? You look tired, are you feeling alright?" He asked him.

"Do I look fine to you!?" Satoshi got up and started walking in direction of their camp spot. He was covered in scars, had a bump on his forehead, he could barely feel his left leg and he was pissed off.

"Pardon me but its not my fault that you fell and there was noone to catch you!" Krad smirked.

Satoshi turned around and glared at his curse. "Shut up! And throw these away!"

"I've noticed that you've gotten a lot colder ever since we found how to separate, Is my presence bothering you Satoshi-sama?" He already knew the answer but he wanted too see how will his tamer react to his question. Surprisingly Satoshi didn't react at all-nothing, not even a twitch. "Satoshi-sama?" Krad called out to him.

Satoshi sighed for hundredth time that day and said. "Lets get back to the camp."

Krad stared at Satoshi confused then shrugged and followed his tamer back to the camp. _'I just hope these morons were able to at least make a shelter, I really don't want to sleep on the dirt tonight.'_

* * *

><p>"NO DARK! HOLD IT LIKE THIS!"<p>

"Like this?"

"No that's even worse!" Daisuke sighed. "Lets just leave it for now. Once Hiwatari-kun is back I'll ask him for help."

"Are you saying that I'm useless?!" Dark asked offended.

"Yes." Daisuke answered coldly.

"Well then forget about asking me for help in the future 'cuz its not gonna happen!" Dark turned away from his tamer expecting him to get on his knees and beg him to change his mind...Which of course didn't happen.

"Fine!" Daisuke shrugged turning away from the thief. He sat down and started working on one of the walls -or better said trying to.

"You know I don't understand why doesn't Satoshi just drown Krad, I mean look at all this water..." Dark waved around in the direction of the sea. "Perfect for drowning people." He laughed. Daisuke shook his head and tried to focus on the untangling some of the ropes. "...OH! Maybe he is planing to kill him in his sleep, that smart bastard, that must be it."

"If you don't shut up and help me with these stubborn ropes I'll choke you with them in YOUR sleep!" Daisuke growled at him.

Dark only started laughing even more. "You know, each minute you sound more and more aggressive." He looked at his host and stooped laughing when he noticed that Daisuke was so frustrated that he just might really do it. "Fine, fine, calm down I'm just teasing you." He said and sat next to Daisuke.

Daisuke stayed silent for a while then fell to the ground crying. "I was not made for this! Just look at that thing!" He pointed at what was supposed to be their shelter. "Would you sleep in that!?" He cried.

Dark stared at his host shocked. "Ummm... errr... Come on It's not that bad. I mean its still standing, right?" Dark tried to comfort his host but just few seconds as he said 'right?' the roof fell down. They both stared at it for a long time and then Daisuke started crying again. "Awe come on, so roof was a bit unstable no need to worry, right?" He patted his tamer on the shoulder._ 'What's that?'_ He though as he heard familiar frustrated voice coming from the direction of the forest._ 'Great these two are back...'_ He thought.

Daisuke noticed them too and quickly wiped off tears from his face. "Welcome back, did you find any food?" He asked Satoshi.

"Yea but not much." Satoshi pointed at pile of fruit he left next to their other supplies. 'Was he crying?' He asked himself noticing how red his friends eyes were.

"Are we supposed to sleep in this?!" Krad pointed at their 'shelter' that was looking like it will collapse every second now, not to mention it looked more like a pile of garbage that a shelter. _'Forget what I said I'm going to sleep outside.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry!" Daisuke fell to the ground and started crying again.

"Good job." Dark glared at his other half.

"Its ok we can still fix it, there is still time left 'till nightfall." Satoshi patted crying Daisuke on the back.

"I'm sorry!" Daisuke repeated.

"Its okay, just calm down... Come Krad help me with this." Satoshi walked over to the shelter and in few minutes it was in pieces again. He put planks on one side and untangled ropes on the other. Krad helped him tie planks together and make the frame for the roof. Satoshi sent Daisuke and Dark to bring some palm leaves hoping they wont screw that up and luck was on his side as they returned alive with enough palm leaves for two roofs. They carefully cleaned them and tied them on the roof.

"If we finish this wall on time we could protect ourselves from the wind tonight." Satoshi said.

"I'll help you with that." Daisuke offered. "I promise not to mess up thing again." He added.

"Wasn't it Dark who messed it up?" Satoshi asked.

"Well...yea...kinda..." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"HEY! Stop blaming me for everything!" Dark yelled.

"We blame the one who did it, Dark." His other half snickered.

"You shut up you Rapunzel-wannabe!" Dark barked. Daisuke was barely able to hold himself from laughing. 'Dark you're such a child.' He thought.

Krad stared at him shocked. "W-What did you call me?!" He growled.

"ENOUGH!" Satoshi yelled startling both Dark and Krad.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the beach." Dark whispered to Daisuke. 'Dark, please be quiet.' His host sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>After few hours...<p>

"It looks good." Dark commented sarcastically looking at a medium sized hut that stood on four poles, they were only able to finish two walls and half the roof so far and it looked kinda unstable.

"We'll finish it tomorrow." Satoshi said looking at the sunset.

There was a loud growling noise and Daisuke laughed nervously. "Hehehe I'm hungry."

Everybody laughed except for Krad who shook his head and sat down on floor of their hut. _'Well its better than dirt.'_ He thought and lied down.

Daisuke picked few peaches from the pile of fruit Satoshi and Krad brought and sat next to Satoshi who was trying to light a fire. "Good thing I read about this kind of stuff." He said when he finally succeeded.

"Wow, you really know a lot Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke moved closer to the campfire.

"I read a book about survival a while back, who thought I will actually need it."

"I see you were able to light a fire, good job creep!" Dark sat next to Daisuke and gave Satoshi thumbs up.

"Dark! Don't call Hiwatari-kun like that!" Daisuke yelled at his other self.

"Calm down, he doesn't mind, right creep?"

"Actually, I d-" Satoshi started but was interrupted by Dark.

"See, he doesn't mind." Dark laughed.

Daisuke took an mango from the fruit pile and handed it to Dark. "Don't speak, eat." He said.

"Ok." Dark grinned and started eating. He looked up at the sky then at their hut noticing that Krad was still sitting in the hut ignoring them. "Oi Satoshi, what's wrong with Goldilocks over there?" Dark asked.

Satoshi looked at his curse and shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." He said and started eating.

"I know you hate him but aren't you being a bit harsh?" Daisuke asked. "I mean he does seem a bit off."

"Why are you so worried about him?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke confused. "Do you want him to go back to his old self and try to kill you?" He asked.

Daisuke shuddered. "Well...no..."

"Then let him be."

"By the way, do any of you have any water?" Dark asked.

"I got some from the river in the forest, but we should boil it before drinking." Satoshi showed him the pot.

"Why?" Dark asked confused.

"There is a chance there are things living in it you don't want inside of you." Satoshi explained.

"EWWW!" Dark frowned and added. "Even if you boil it I ain't drinking that!" He said.

"You'll die then..." Satoshi said coldly.

"Uhhhhhh... Isn't there any clean water anywhere?"

"Well there could be, we don't know if this one's polluted or not, but its still not safe to be drinking it without boiling it first." Satoshi said.

"mmmmm...I don't wanna drink that..." Dark looked at Daisuke who shrugged. 'Its not like we have any choice.' His tamer said. "UGH-Fine I'll drink it, but if anything happens to me I'm blaming you!" He pointed at Satoshi who put the pot over the fire.

"Whatever..." Satoshi sighed.

* * *

><p>Yay! another chapter :D<p>

I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took so long to rewrite this chapter, and thanks you for the reviews. As for the chapter I tried to make it a bit funnier and longer this time-I also double-checked for the mistakes and errors, hope you like it and please tell me what you think about the story so far. 3

Also I'd love to hear some suggestions about what to add to the story, I have few ideas but I want to turn this into one of these long stories and I don't think I'll have enough of them. So if you have any funny or interesting ideas (that don't include killing characters or introducing new ones) please write them in reviews and I might use them for the story. (you will of course get the credit for the idea)


End file.
